Love 'n' Soul
by dame dame no ko dame ku chan
Summary: /chapter 2 update!/Kau adalah Cinta ku, tapi dirinya adalah Jiwaku... Maafkan aku yang tak bisa memilih diantara kalian, hanya saja perasaan ini benar adanya... Second fic in KHR, please enjoy to read this fic...Ciaossu,
1. Chapter 1

**PERKENALAN TOKOH**

Sawada Tsunayoshi : Pemuda dengan ciri-ciri bersurai coklat, manik mata berwarna coklat , berhidung bangir, dengan bibir tipis merah semerah delima, berkulit agak sedikit kecoklatan. Pemuda dengan tinggi badan 165 cm dan berat 45 kg ini, yang baru saja menginjak usia ke 17 tahun, ia adalah pemuda miskin yang hanya bekerja sebagai buruh bangunan. Hidup dengan ibu serta ketiga adik tirinya di sebuah rumah kecil yang penuh dengan tambalan kayu disana sini. Rumah yang tak layak untuk disebut sebagai sebuah rumah.

Byakuran Gesso : Pemuda dengan ciri-ciri memiliki surai berwarna putih, dengan mata sipit berwarna ungu, serta tato yang juga berwarna ungudi pipi kirinya, berkulit putih. Pemuda dengan tinggi sekitar 181 cm ini adalah seorang pemimpin di sebuah perusahaan yang cukup terkenal Millefiore Company. Pemuda yang sangat menyukai makanan bernama marsmallow ini tinggal di sebuah mansion mewah di kawasan Namimori, mansion yang penuh dengan aksen berwarna putih.

Rokudo Mukuro : Pemuda dengan ciri-ciri bersurai ungu kebiru-biruan dengan model seperti buah nanas, bermata dwi warna—satunya biru dan satunya lagi merah—memiliki kulit yang putih. Tinggi pemuda ini sekitar 180 cm, menyukai hal-hal yang berbau ilusi. Ia seorang artis yang terkenal, tinggal disebuah mansion yang cukup megah. Ia tinggal dengan saudara sepupunya di dalam mansion tersebut.

Kozato Enma : Pemuda berwajah baby face, dengan beberapa luka di wajah yang setiap hari ia dapatkan, bersurai merah dengan mata sayu. Namun dibalik semua itu ia menyimpan sesuatu yang cukup berbahaya.

Sawada Nana : Wanita yang sangat ramah pada siapapun, memiliki hati yang sangat baik. Wanita dengan surai coklat pendeknya ini adalah sosok ibu yang ideal. Ibu dari seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Reborn :Sosok bayi yang memiliki banyak talenta, selalu mengenakan sebuah topi feodoranya, dengan jas hitam.

Fuuta :Bocah berusia merupakan adik kedua Sawada Tsunayoshi, pemilik surai coklat muda dengan manic mata yang juga serupa dengan warna surainya itu.

Lambo :Bayi bersurai hitam-keriting-tebal- dengan tanduk ini adalah adik dari SawadaTsunayoshi yang berumur sekitar 5 tahun, suka mengenakan pakaian dengan motif warna sapi—hitam, putih. Sangat manja tapi kadang-kadang ia mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika snag kakak membutuhkan bantuannya.

I-pin :Bayi dengan surai hitam yang dijalin satu ini merupakan adik keempat dari Sawada Tsunayoshi yang saat ini berusia 5 tahun, bermata sangat sipit dan juga memiliki penglihatan yang buruk, suka mempelajari bahasa mandarin, dan suka dengan makanan bernama Gyouza.

Hibari Kyouya : Pemuda bersurai hitam dengan mata sipit, seorang yang sangat disiplin dalam hal apapun, dan jika ia melihat hal yang tidak ia sukai maka ia akan 'menggigit sesuatu itu sampai mati!'

Yamamoto Takeshi : Yakyuu freak, bisa dikatakan seperti itu untuk pemuda yang satu ini adalah ace dari klub baseball di sekolahnya. Pemilik surai hitam ini suka sekali hal unik dimana hal unik itu akan ia anggap sebagai suatu permainan.

Gokudera Hayato : Pemuda pintar dengan surai silver bermodelkan gurita—maka dari itu ia sering disebut dengan Tako-head/kepala gurita. Keahlian selalu menggunakan dynamite jika ia bertarung dengan gangster dari sekolah lain.

Sasagawa Ryouhei : Si pecinta tinju satu ini adalah sosok pemuda bersurai putih dengan memiliki semangat yang luar biasa.

Chrome Dokuro : Gadis pemilik surai ungu kebiru-biruan sama seperti sang kakak sepupunya yaitu Rokudo Mukuro.

Giotto : Pemuda misterius.

Alaude : Kakak dari Hibari Kyouya, mengenai sifat hampir sama.

Asari Ugetsu : Kakak dari Yamamoto Takeshi, sifatnya pun hampir sama.

Knuckle : Seorang pendeta di sebuah gereja, sepupu jauh dari Sasagwa Ryouhei.

G : Sepupu dari Gokudera Hayato.

Sasagawa Kyoko : Adik dari Sasagawa Ryouhei.

Miura haru : Sahabat dari Sasagawa Kyoko.

Bianchi : Kakak dari Gokudera Hayato.

Beberapa tokoh akan menyelip di tengah-tengah cerita tentunya akan disertai dengan beberapa penjelasan mengenai tokoh tersebut, jadi readers tenang saja ya…

Oke lanjut ke cerita~

**Tittle:LOVE 'n' SOUL**

**Rated: T & M**

**Pair: XX x Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**(Bisa readers duga dari pengenalan tokohnya kan? ^^)**

**Disclaimer : Amano Akira**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family**

**Warning : BL, YAOI, MATURE CONTENT, TYPO(s), OOC, ET**C….

===ONE===

"Nee~ Tsuna, Lambo-san lapar~" ia menatap sang kakak yang tengah duduk sambil meniup-niup api di bawah sebuah tungku yang berisikan rebusan sayur-mayur. Tsunayoshi berhenti dari kegiatannya tersebut, ia palingkan wajahnya menatap kearah sang adik.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi Lambo," ia kasihan, kasihan melihat sang adik yang kini menatapnya setelah menangis dengan hebat karena saking laparnya. Ia yang saat ini masih memegangi perutnya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi, ia rupanya sudah lelah mengamuk dan kini mulai lagi mengeluarkan air matanya. Tsunayoshi hanya menatap sang adik, kemudian mendengus kecil.

"Lambo-san.. hiks.. lapar.. hiks.." ujarnya pelan bersamaan dengan air matanya yang mengalir perlahan.

Tsunayoshi mendekat kearah adiknya itu.

"Nee, Lambo, bersabarlah ya, makanannya sebentar lagi selesai," ia menepuk pelan kepala bersurai tebal itu, menenangkan si kecil.

"Hu—um…" ia mengangguk kecil menanggapi pernyataan sang kakak.

GRUGGGG~

"I-pin?" Tsunayoshi menatap adiknya yang satu lagi yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan adik ketiganya.

"I-pin lapar~" ujarnya pelan. Ia tidak mengamuk seperti yang dilakukan Lambo beberapa saat yang lalu, ia hanya diam disana sambil memegangi perutnya yang semakin berbunyi keras.

"I-pin…" ujar Tsunayoshi pelan. Ia menghela nafas berat, seberat tantangan yang ia hadapi dalam hidupnya ini.

Tsunayoshi menghampiri I-pin, ia mengelus puncak kepala sang adik lembut. Tanpa sebuah kata hanya berupa sentuhan yang menenangkan, I-pin mengerti, ia menganggukkan kepalanya, seolah mengatakan 'I-pin tak apa-apa' walau ia tahu bagaimana rasanya menahan lapar apalagi di usia seperti mereka.

Tsunayoshi beranjak dari sana, kembali berkutat dengan kegiatannya, menyalakan api agar sayur-mayur yang terdapat dalam tungku itu cepat matang dan ia bisa memberikan makanan kepada adik-adiknya itu.

Lalu kemana perginya sang Ibu? Mengapa harus ia yang memasak dan mengurus sang adik?

Ibunya bekerja sebagai seorang buruh cuci, ia mulai bekerja dari pukul 09.00 pagi hingga pukul 03.00 sore. Dan selama itu ialah yang mengurus keadaan sang adik. Setelah ibunya sampai di rumah, ialah yang pergi keluar untuk bekerja sebagai penambah agar kebutuhan mereka terpenuhi—tapi tetap saja hingga sekarang pun pemenuhan kebutuhannya masih sangat kurang. Memang semenjak ia kecil yang ia tahu hidup keluarganya memang miskin, dan mereka pun bertambah miskin semenjak kepergian sang ayah—Sawada Iemitsu—yang entah kemana. Yang ibunya katakan hanya ayahnya sedang mencari pekerjaan untuk memperbaiki keuangan keluarganya, namun sampai sekarang ia belum kembali semenjak kepergiannya tujuh tahun yang lalu, kabarnya ayahnya saja ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Walaupun begitu sang ibu tetap tersenyum menerima semuanya.

BLUPPP… BlUUBBB….

Ia mengangkat penutup panci diatas tungku itu, ia mengambil isi dari panci itu dengan sendok, menyicipi hasil masakannya.

"Ok," ia berujar pelan, meletakkan sendok itu tepat disebelah tungku itu. Mengangkat panci berisikan irisan sayur-mayur sisa kemarin. Dituangnya isi panci itu keatas sebuah mangkuk plastik besar yang bagian sampingnya berisikan tambalan lak ban. Ia meniup-niup uap yang keluar dari hasil masakannya itu, cukup harum.

Ia beranjak dari sana, di langkahkannya kaki itu menuju kearah adiknya yang sedang tertidur karena menunggu matangnya masakannya.

"I-pin, Lambo," ia menepuk pelan pipi chubby kedua adiknya itu.

"Nggg… Tsuna," ujar mereka bersamaan, masih mengusap pelan kedua kelopak matanya.

"Ayo makan, masakannya sudah matang," ia beranjak menuju ke dapur tempat ia meletakkan semangkuk sayur-mayur hasil masakannya itu.

"Ayee! Makan! Lambo-san lapar nyehee!" seru Lambo sambil mengikuti Tsunayoshi dibelakangnya. Dan kini ia sudah duduk sambil memainkan kedua sumpitnya diatas meja.

"I-pin, makan!" seru I-pin, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Lambo.

Terlihat betapa senangnya kedua bocah itu ketika Tsunayoshi menuangkan sayuran dalam mangkuk besar itu keatas mangkuk makanan milik kedua bocah itu.

Lambo yang tak sabar karena perutnya terasa sangat lapar, melahap makanan yang tersajikan dihadapannya.

"Lambo, makannya pelan-pelan!" Tsunayoshi menegur cara makan bocah itu yang berserakkan.

Lambo tak menghiraukan sama sekali teguran dari Tsunayoshi, ia nampak sangat menikmati makanan di hadapannya saat ini.

"Tsuna? Tsuna tidak makan?" I-pin menatap Tsunayoshi heran.

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang, kalian makanlah," Tsunayoshi menatap I-pin sambil tersenyum kecil. Kemudian ia membalikkan badannya melangkah menuju kearah panci yang kini harus ia bersihkan.

"Nggg…." I-pin nampak berpikir sebentar melihat punggung sang kakak, kemudian ia melanjutkan lagi acara makannya itu.

===Sawada Tsunayoshi===

"Kaasan, Ittekimasu~" ia menutup gerbang berwarna hitam itu dengan pelan, melambaikan tangannya pada sang ibu yang masih berdiam di depan pintu rumah sambil menatapnya.

"Itterasshai~ Tsu-kun," sang ibu kini melambaikan sebelah tangannya kearahnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jaa, Tsuna," Lambo ikut melambaikan tangannya pada Tsunayoshi.

"Hati-hati Tsuna-ni," Fuuta—bocah bersurai coklat muda dengan syal berwarna hitam-putih itu melambaikan tangannya juga kearah sang kakak.

"Arigatou na~, hehehe," Tsunayoshi pun kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana ia bekerja selama setahun ini.

===CIAOSSU===

===Review Onegaishimasu===


	2. Chapter 2

===TWO===

"Byakuran-sama, apakah anda yakin akan pergi kesana?" Kikyo—pria bersurai hijau-panjang-keriting—itu memberikan secarik kertas kepada pemuda yang masih asyik mengunyah marsmallow kesukaannya itu.

"Tentu, Kikyo," Byakuran menatap Kikyo sejenak, mengambil secarik kertas yang ia letakkan diatas meja, dibacanya perlahan kertas itu kemudian ia mengambil sebuah pena yang tersemat dengan manis di saku kemejanya, ia mulai menandatangani secarik kertas itu, mengembalikan penanya ke tempat semula—saku kemejanya—mulai mengunyah marsmallow itu lagi.

"Ini pertama kali anda mengunjungi langsung proyek pembuatan gedung itu, Byakuran-sama," diambilnya kertas yang sudah berisikan tanda tangan Byakuran itu, diselipkannya di antara file-file yang kini bawa.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku seperti itu Kikyo," di goyang-goyangkannya tangan berbalut kain kemeja putih itu naik turun.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang anda inginkan Byakuran-sama, saya akan menyiapkan mobil terlebih dahulu, permisi," ia melangkah mundur keluar dari ruangan bernuansa putih itu. Di tutupnya perlahan pintu itu hingga menimbulkan suara debaman kecil.

"Tsumaranai na~" Byakuran menatap keadaan dibawah sana—kota yang dipenuhi dengan para pejalan kaki, kendaraan silih berganti datang dan pergi—menatap bagaimana padatnya kehidupan yang terjadi dibawah sana. Ia mengambil marsmallow yang terletak diatas mejanya.

"Ara~ Habis~" ia menggoyangkan bungkusan marsmallow yang telah kosong itu pelan. Dibukanya laci meja yang berada dibawahnya itu, diambilnya sebuah bungkusan berwarna silver itu dari dalam sana, ditariknya pembungkus itu pelan kemudian ia rogoh isi didalam bungkusan itu yang ternyata adalah persediaan marsmallownya.

===Sawada Tsunayoshi===

"Hoi, apa kau sudah dengar?" Levi—pria bersurai hitam bermodelkan landak dengan piercing di alis, hidung, mulut dan telinganya—itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada tiang penyangga di belakangnya, berujar pada seorang pria didepannya.

"Ara~ Ara~ ada kabar apa, Levi?" Lussuria—pria bersurai triwarna—hijau, merah, coklat muda—bermodelkan mowhak dengan poni menyamping kanan—menghentikan kegiatannya memindahkan batu-batu berukuran besar itu.

"Akan ada orang penting yang mengunjungi proyek ini hari ini," Levi mengusap peluh yang mengalir perlahan melewati pelipisnya dengan sebuah handuk kecil yang tersampir di bahunya.

"Nee~ bagaimana orangnya hm? Tampan tidak? Nee~ nee~ kasi tau aku," ia memajukan bibirnya manja membuat pose menggoda dari seorang Lussuria—sebut saja banci pasar malam.

"Entahlah, maka dari itu kata bos kita harus terlihat lebih bagus dari biasanya," Levi kembali mengangkat kayu-kayu dihadapannya memindahkannya menuju ke tumpukan batu-batu yang di kerjakan oleh rekan se-teamnya itu.

"Hyyaa~ kalau begitu diriku ini harus terlihat cantik nanti, hoho~" ia berujar dengan genit, membuat bulu roma para pekerja bangunan yang lain merinding ngeri melihat sesosok banci ajaib di depan mereka saat ini.

"Orang penting ya?" Tsunayoshi berujar pelan setelah sedikitnya menangkap informasi dari rekannya itu, hanya sebentar ia terdiam, menggeleng pelan kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya saat ini yaitu, membuat adonan dari campuran semen dengan pasir.

.

Byakuran melangkah dengan ditemani oleh asistennya Kikyo menelusuri keadaan dari proyek pembuatan sebuah market yang nantinya akan menjual barang-barang elektronik terutama keluaran dari perusahaan elektronik miliknya—Millefiore Company.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya dengan teliti, sambil menikmati marsmallow di tangannya, ia bergumam sangat pelan, menggumamkan sesuatu mengenai penilaiannya terhadap kinerja dari pekerja proyek ini.

Ia terdiam sebentar, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik di kejauhan sana, tepatnya ia menatap kearah seorang pemuda bersurai coklat dengan helm pelindung di kepalanya tengah mengangkat beberapa balok kayu yang ia rasa tidak sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil itu.

"Ahh~" Byakuran berseru kecil ketika melihat pemuda bersurai coklat itu perlahan terhuyung-huyung membawa tumpukan balok-balok kayu itu, sedikit lagi mendekat kearah tumpukan kayu itu ia malah terjatuh karena terpeleset oleh sebuah kerikil kecil.

Pemuda itu mengaduh sambil memegangi bagian belakangnya yang ia rasa sakit, mengelusnya pelan dengan sebelah tangannya, kemudian dari arah kanannya seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan piercing di wajahnya nampak menegur pemuda yang kini menepuk-nepuk pelan celana yang ia pakai—menghilangkan debu yang menempel disana—pemuda bersurai coklat itupun membungkukkan badannya dalam beberapa kali, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang nampak tak terlihat gatal—sayang, ia tak dapat melihat wajah dari sosok bersurai coklat itu karena posisinya membelakanginya saat ini—pemuda bersurai coklat itu pun kembali memunguti balok-balok kayu yang berserakan di tanah itu dengan hati-hati, kali ini ia membawanya satu-satu, nampaknya ia tak ingin hal tadi terulang lagi.

"…kuran-sama? Byakuran-sama?" Kikyo nampak bingung akan sikap bosnya itu yang entah berapa kali ia panggil sejak beberapa menit yang lalu itu sama sekali tak merespon panggilannya.

"Byakuran-sama?" Kikyo berujar lagi kali ini agak menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Byakuran nampak tersentak mendengar namanya di panggil—walau ekspresi terkejutnya hanya ia perlihatkan dengan membelalakkan matanya yang sipit itu—ia pun menatap kearah si pemanggil tersebut.

"Ya," ia memasukkan marsmallow yang sudah entah keberapa itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Kita akan menemui Zakuro terlebih dahulu Byakuran-sama," Kikyo membuka sebuah buku agenda di tangannya nampak mencari sesuatu disana.

"Baiklah," sambil mengunyah marsmallow itu ia sesekali kembali melirik kearah keberadaan sosok bersurai coklat itu.

"Silahkan masuk Byakuran-sama, ini adalah ruangan kerja Zakuro," ia membuka pintu didepannya perlahan, memperilahkan sang bos untuk memasuki ruangan berukuran sedang itu, dimana didalam sana telah duduk dengan santai sosok pria dengan surai merah darahnya dengan bekas cukuran yang terlihat tidak rata didaerah dagunya itu menatap kearah sang tamu. Pria itupun berdiri, kemudian membungkukkan badannya sedikit memberikan salam sapaan untuk sang tamu itu.

"Selamat siang, Byakuran-sama," pria itu mempersilahkan sang bos untuk mengambil tempat duduk yang nyaman untuknya.

"Selamat siang Zakuro," Byakuran mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas sofa berwarna merah di ruangan itu.

"Sepertinya kau sehat~" lanjutnya lagi sambil mengeluarkan bungkusan marsmallow dari dalam saku jasnya.

"Sangat sehat, Byakuran-sama. Saya tersanjung Byakuran-sama bersedia datang ke tempat ini," Zakuro menekan sebuah tombol kecil di diatas mejanya.

KLIK

Sambungan dari tombol itu terhubung dengan sesuatu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Zakuro-sama?" sebuah suara terdengar setelah tombol itu ia tekan.

"Bawakan beberapa minuman ke ruanganku," Zakuro berujar masih menatap kearah sang bos tentunya.

"Baik, Zakuro-sama,"

KLIK

Dan sambungan itupun terputus.

"Berapa persen proyek ini sudah kau jalankan Zakuro?" Kikyo bertanya pada pria bersurai merah didepannya itu.

"Haa~ aku rasa baru 35% yang bisa terlihat saat ini, Kikyo," Zakuro mencari sesuatu pada tumpukan kertas yang berada diatas mejanya itu.

Sedangkan Byakuran, ia terlihat sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. pikirannya terus tertuju pada sosok pemuda bersurai coklat itu, secara logika tak ada hal menarik yang ada pada sosok bersurai coklat itu, hanya seorang pemuda bertipe ceroboh, namun entah mengapa semenjak tadi ia mengamati sedikit tingkah laku sosok bersurai coklat itu, matanya tak bisa teralihkan begitu saja dari sosok itu. Ia ingin mengamati lebih lama lagi tingkah laku sosok itu, ia rasa dengan mengamati sosok itu kebosanan yang ia rasakan cukup terobati. Ya, kebosanan yang ia alami selama ini mungkin akan bisa terobati dengan kehadiran sosok yang menurutnya unik itu.

.

"Antarkan ini ke ruang Zakuro-sama"ujar si kembar cervello—gadis dengan surai pink panjang, berkulit tan dan selalu memakai penutup mata berwarna hitam—kearah Tsunayoshi sambil memberikan nampan berisi tiga gelas minuman.

"Tapi, mengapa harus aku yang kesana?" Tsunayoshi menerima nampan berisi minuman itu, menatap bergantian kearah si kembar bergantian.

"Kami sedang sibuk saat ini, jadi gantikan tugas kami, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Si kembar itu kemudian meninggalkan Tsunayoshi yang masih menganga mendengar jawaban singkat dari mereka.

"Haa~ nasib jadi bawahan," keluhnya, ia melangkah gontai menuju kearah ruangan dimana snag bos dan tamunya berada saat ini. Ia cukup lelah hari ini, baru saja ia hendak duduk menikmati segarnya hembusan angin di bawah pohon sana, tapi kedua gadis kembar itu dengan seenaknya memanggilnya dan menyuruh dirinya mengantarkan minuman seperti ini.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan di pintu itu terdengar pelan dari dalam ruangan ketiga orang bersurai berbeda itu berada.

"Masuk," Zakuro tanpa menatap kearah pintu berujar, menyuruh yang diluar sana untuk memasuki ruangannya.

KRIET

pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok pemuda bersurai coklat dengan sebuah nampan berisi minuman di tangannya.

CKLEK

Pintu tertutup perlahan ketika ia sudah berada di dalam.

"Permisi," Tsunayoshi berujar kecil, ia kemudian melangkah menuju kearah meja panjang di ruangan itu. Meletakkan dengan perlahan satu persatu dari ketiga cangkir yang berada di tangannya. Sedikit gemetar karena ia merasakan sebuah tatapan menusuk dari salah satu dari ketiga penghuni ruangan itu selain dirinya.

TREK..TREK..

Suara cangkir beradu dengan alasnya.

'Suasananya tak menyenangkan,' batin Tsunayoshi saat ini. Ingin cepat- cepat keluar dari ruangan yang membuat perasaannya pengap.

"Saya permisi," Tsunayoshi memeluk nampan itu erat, dengan segera tanpa menunggu sahutan dari penghuni ruangan itu ia beranjak keluar dari sana.

SRET

"Kaki kananmu terluka," Suara baritone—sedikit nyaring—itu membuat Tsunayoshi cukup terkejut. Begitu pula dengan genggaman disalah satu lengannya saat ini oleh sebuah tangan pucat milik pemuda bersurai putih itu.

"Ah?" respon reflek yang ia berikan ketika tangannya dengan tiba-tiba di genggam oleh pemuda bersurai putih itu.

"Haa~ kakimu," tunjuk pemuda itu menggunakan telunjuk kanannya.

'Sejak kapan ia berada didekatku?' hanya itu yang kini terlintas dipikiran Tsunayoshi, matanya mengikuti arah telunjuk pemuda itu yang menunjuk kearah kaki kananku yang sedikit berdarah di bagian pinggirnya.

"Saa~ Kikyo aku tinggalkan urusan disini padamu ya?" ia menarik pelan pemuda bersurai coklat itu kearah pintu keluar.

"Anak ini terluka, aku akan mengobatinya dulu~" tambahnya lagi sebelum ia dan sosok pemuda bersurai coklat itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Kikyo menatap sangat heran kea rah sang bos nya itu, tak menyangka atas hal yang baru saja bosnya lakukan terhadap pemuda tadi, yang nampak dari pakaiannya adalah seorang bawahan.

Ia menatap kearah Zakuro yang juga nampak sangat kaget melihat kelakuan bosnya yang tak lazim menurutnya untuk dilakukan oleh seorang Byakuran Gesso.

Mereka berdua hanya menatap bingung kearah pintu—tempat bosnya dan pemuda itu keluar.

"O-ho, Ayo kiita lanjutkan," Kikyo mulai bisa mengatasi keterkejutannya dengan kembali pada topic yang tengah didiskusikan tadi. Membiarkan sang bos bertindak dengan kemauannya saat ini.

.

"EHHH?" jerit Tsunayoshi yang masih ditarik oleh pemuda yang tak ia kenal itu. Ia ditarik menjauh dari ruangan tempat ia disuruh mengantarkan minuman.

"Ara~ tenanglah, aku hanya ingin mengobati kakimu," pemuda bersurai putih itu tanpa menatap kearah Tsunayoshi terus menyeretnya kearah mobil van berwarna putihnya itu.

NYUT.. NYUT..

Kaki kanannya yang terluka itu mulai terasa sakit, padahal tadi ia tak merasakan apapun.

"Ahh.." pekiknya kecil menahan rasa sakit di kakinya.

TAP

Pemuda di depannya berhenti, rupanya ia mendengar pekikkan kecil yang keluar dari bibir mungil Tsunayoshi itu. Ia balikkan tubuhnya kea rah Tsunayoshi, dilihatnya luka di kakinya semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah segar, iapun menatap ekspresi kesakitan yang terlukis diwajah manis Tsunayoshi saat ini.

GREP

Pemuda itu dengan tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh Tsunayoshi, membuat si pemilik tubuh terbelalak dengan tindakan tiba-tiba itu, karena si pemilik tubuh yang kini di gendong takut akan jatuh ia semakin mengeratkan rangkulan tangannya di leher pemuda bersurai putih itu.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekikknya kaget akan tindakan tiba-tiba itu.

"Oya~ sudah ku bilang aku akan mengobati luka di kakimu bukan?"

"Jadi diam dan tenanglah," ia melangkah menuju kearah keran air yang terletak di sebelah selatan tempat tumpukan balok kayu-kayu itu berada.

"…." Tsunayoshi diam memandangi dari dekat wajah pemuda yang selalu tersenyum itu, menatapnya lekat, meneliti tiap lekukan yang ada di wajah itu, meneliti betapa mulusnya kulit itu, betapa putihnya kulit itu, dan mencium betapa harumnya tubuh yang kini tengah menggendongnya itu.

"Kita sampai," pemuda itu kemudian menurunkan Tsunayoshi di dekat sandaran keran itu.

"Gulung celanamu," ia berujar tanpa menatap kearah Tsunayoshi yang masih cengo itu.

"Ah.. ya," Tsunayoshi kemudian menggulung celana yang ia kenakan hingga sampai di batas lututnya, memperlihatkan kaki berwarna agak sedikit kecoklatan itu.

"AHK!" pekiknya ketika air dari keran itu mulai mengalir membersihkan darah yang menempel disana, terasa perih dan dingin.

Pemuda itu terus mengucurkan air dari keran itu keatas luka sobekan kecil di kaki Tsunayoshi.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambilkan first aid di mobil," ia membalikkan tubuhnya berlari kearah sebuah mobil van berwana putih yang terpakir tak jauh dari tempat Tsunayoshi saat ini.

Tsunayoshi menatap kearah punggung yang ia rasa cukup lebar itu.

"Orang kaya memang sangat berbeda dengan orang sepertiku," berbisik pelan masih menatap ke arah pemuda itu. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya, menatap ke langit berawan itu.

"Haa~" menghela nafas, sesekali terlihat mengernyit ketika dirasa rasa sakit dikakinya berdenyut nyeri.

Ia mengendus bau tubuhnya sendiri saat ini.

"Baunya melekat di bajuku," ia endus lagi baju yang ia kenakan saat ini, aroma pemuda tadi rupanya melekat dibajunya kumalnya itu.

Ia menatap keduan tangannya yang terlihat sangat kasar, dengan banyak kulit yang mengelupas disana-sini, menatap pakaian yang ia kenakan, pakaian yang penuh dengan tambalan kain, warna yang sudah sangat pudar, debu yang menempel, noda makanan yang berbekas dan tak mau hilang di bajunya itu, sungguh kondisi yang sangat berbeda dengan pemuda tadi, dimana ia mengenakan kemeja mahal, jas mahal, dasi mahal, jam tangan, ikat pinggang, sepatu, bahkan mungkin juga kaos kakinya mahal. Tsunayoshi baru pertama kali ini melihat sosok orang berkelas yang telihat berkilau seperti pemuda itu, selama ini ia hanya mendapat asupan dari temannya, layar televisi, dan juga berita-berita mengenai orang ternama di sisa koran yang ia dapat setiap pagi dari sang tetangga disebelah rumahnya.

DRAP.. DRAP..

Langkah kaki yang terdengar terburu-buru itu menghampiri Tsunayoshi yang masih menyandarkan tubuhnya saat ini.

Pemuda bersurai putih itu membuka kotak berwarna putih dengan tanda tambah warna merah di tengahnya dengan sekali tekan pada kaitan berwarna emas itu, menampilkan berbagai obat dengan struktur yang tertata rapi didalam kotak itu.

Ia mengambil kapas dari dalam kotak itu, menuangkan cairan dari sebuah botol berwarna putih keatas kapas itu, kemudian ia mengusap luka di kaki Tsunayoshi menggunakan kapas itu.

"AHKKK!" pekik Tsunayoshi, ia mengernyit merasakan perih dan dingin luar biasa menjalar diatas lukanya itu.

Melihat raut kesakitan di wajah Tsunayoshi pemuda itu mengusap luka itu semakin pelan sesekali meniup-niupnya. Setelah membersihkan luka di kaki Tsunayoshi dengan alcohol, ia kemudian menempelkan plaster yang sudah berisikan obat merah di luka tersebut.

"Selesai~" pemuda itu berdiri memasukkan obat-obat yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengobati kaki Tsunayoshi itu.

Tsunayoshi menatap kearah pemuda itu, ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membantunya mengobati luka di kakinya itu.

Tapi..

SRET!

Mata berwarna coklat itu terbelalak kaget. Tak menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Baru saja hendak mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada pemuda itu, tapi dengan cepat pemuda itu lebih dulu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Tsunayoshi.

CUP!

Tubuh Tsunayoshi membeku di tempat dengan mata terbelalak lebar, pemuda bersurai putih itu menarik tubuh mungil didepannya cepat, dan menempelkan dua daging kenyal beda pemilik itu.

Selang beberapa detik pemuda itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Tsunayoshi, setelah ia melepas ciuman itu tentunya. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Tsunayoshi yang masih cengo di tempat dengan mulut menganga, seperti orang idiot.

"Byakuran, itu namaku,"

Kata-kata itu terus berulang di dalam kepalanya saat ini, kata-kata yang pemuda itu bisikkan dengan lembut.

"Byakuran…" Tsunayoshi merapalkan nama itu masih dengan tampang cengonya.

.

"Oya~ oya~ hari ini cukup menyenangkan, fu fu fu," Byakuran mengambil beberapa marsmallow yang ia simpan di sakunya, mengunyahnya pelan, sambil terkekeh mengingat tindakan spontan yang ia lakukan pada pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

===Sawada Tsunayoshi===

"Ara~ Tsu-kun, Okaeri," Sawada Nana yang tengah mengenakan apron berwarna cream itu menyambut kedatangan sang putra.

"Tadaima, kaasan," Tsunayoshi meletakkan sepatu yang ia gunakan di rak tempat sepatu sambil membalas salam dari sang ibu. Ia beranjak menuju kearah dapur dimana sang ibu yang kini tengah menyiapkan makan malam dengan di bantu oleh I-pin, Lambo dan juga Fuuta.

"Tsuna-nii!" seru Fuuta menghampiri sang kakak. Ia berhenti tepat didepan kakaknya meneliti bekas darah yang ia lihat ada di celana sang kakak.

"Tsuna-nii terluka?" ia berujar sambil memandang kearah Tsunayoshi dan celana bernodadarah itu bergantian.

"Hanya luka kecil, Fuuta," Tsunayoshi mengelus kepala sang adik, ia langkahkan kakinya kedapur, mengambil segelas air untuk ia teguk.

"Ara? Apa kau terjatuh lagi Tsu-kun?" Nana terlihat khawatir akan luka di kaki putranya itu.

"Hum, tapi tadi sudah ku obati kaasan," Tsunayoshi menatap sang ibu dengan senyuman kecil.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya Tsu-kun," Nana memberikan sepiring kue yang memang ia sisakan untuk bagian putranya itu.

"Makanlah, tadi Kaasan dapat dari bos Kaasan," Nana berujar sambil menatap lembut kearah Tsunayoshi.

"Lambo-san mau!" seru Lambo melihat sepotong kue yang diberikan Nana pada Tsunayoshi.

"Lambo! Itu punya Tsuna! Lambo sudah dapat tadi!" I-pin menegur Lambo.

"Lambo, Itu bagian Tsuna-nii, tadi bukannya Lambo sudah dapat?" Fuuta berujar sambil menatap kearah adiknya itu.

"Pokonya Lambo-san mau! Huweeee! Lambo-san pingin kue itu!" jeritnya tak mau kalah, ia pun kini menangis sambil menunjuk kue di piring itu.

"Haa~" hela nafas dari Tsunayoshi.

Ditatapnya tingkah adiknya itu, kesal memang melihatnya tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tetap seorang kakak jadi dialah yang harus mengalah untuk saat ini. Di baginya kue itu menjadi dua bagian. Di berikannya kue itu pada adiknya yang kini masih menagis sesenggukan itu.

"Ini, berhentilah menangis Lambo," Tsunayoshi menyodorkan setengah kue miliknya itu kepada Lambo. Perlahan adiknya itupun berhenti menangis, diambilnya kue ditangan Tsunayoshi itu, kemudian ia makan kue itu dengan lahap.

"Arigatou, Tsuna~" ujarnya manja, masih menikmati kue itu.

"Dan ini untuk mu I-pin, Fuuta," ia membagi kue yang sudah setengah bagian itu menjadi dua lagi, ia berikan kue itu pada kedua adiknya yang lain.

"Tapi, ini milik Tsuna-nii," ujar Fuuta tak mau menerima kue pemberian Tsunayoshi itu.

"Tak apa ambilah, Niisan tak begitu ingin makan makanan manis saat ini," ia menyodorkan lagi pring berisi kue itu pada Fuuta. Dan ia nampak terpaksa menerima kue pemberian Tsunayoshi itu.

"Arigatou Tsuna-nii," Fuuta berujar pelan, memeluk tubuh Tsunayoshi.

"Nah, makanlah, Niisan ingin mandi dulu," Tsunayoshi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah kamar mandi, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah saat ini, dan juga peluh yang menempel sejak siang itu cukup mengganggu kenyamanannya. Maka itu ia pamit kemudian menuju kearah kamar mandi.

"Hari ini terasa lebih melelahkan dari hari sebelumnya~" keluhnya sambil melangkahkan kaki mungilnya kearah kamar mandi.

===Sawada Tsunayoshi===

"Yare~yare~ jadwalku sungguh padat, nah Chrome, besok tolong kosongkan jadwalku ya~" Mukuro mengenakan kaca mata berwarna hitamnya, melangkah menuju kedalam mobil sport miliknya bersama sang sepupu sekaligus asisten managernya.

"Ha-hai, Mukuro-sama," Chrome berujar sambil mengikuti langkah sang sepupunya itu memasuki mobil sport berwarna merah itu.

"Aku ingin menemukan sesuatu~" Mukuro berujar dengan nada yang cukup ambigu bagi pendengarnya.

"A—ah?" heran, respon dari Chrome pada perkataan Mukuro itu.

"Khu fu fu fu, aku ingin menemukan sesuatu yang menarik Chrome," ia memasukkan kunci itu ke lubang kunci di depannya memutar kunci itu searah jarum jam.

"Haa?" Chrome nampaknya masih bingung dengan maksud sepupunya itu.

"Hmmm? Ayo pulang, Chrome sayang~" ia memutar kemudi itu kearah jalan menuju ke mansion megahnya. Tanpa memperhatikan bagaimana tatapan dari sepupu perempuannya itu yang memangdangnya heran.

"Fu fu fu," tawa aneh yang ia keluarkan sepanjang perjalanan menuju mansion tempatnya tinggal.

Sungguh mahkluk berkepala nanas ini adalah satu-satunya mahkluk yang sangat sulit untuk dimengerti..

===CIAOSSU===

===Review Onegaishimasu===


End file.
